1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to an integrated circuit, and more particularly, in one or more embodiments, to a semiconductor memory and a system.
2. Related Art
A three-dimensional (“3D”) integrated circuit is an integrated circuit manufactured by stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips.
The plurality of semiconductor chips may transmit and receive signals between each other by interconnecting them using through-chip vias.
The 3D integrated circuits having through-chip vias need to be tested to identify faulty through-chip vias or connections.